We Met in a Coffee Shop
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu is hiding from two girls that are obsessed with him; Lisanna and Machi. He hides out in a coffee shop where he meets Lucy, a loving outgoing women. They have a connection quickly making them believe it's love at first site. NaLu


"Natsu is mine!" An angry white haired girl screamed. 'Here we go again.' Natsu thought.

"In your dreams bitch!" A black haired girl screamed back.

"Lisanna, Machi come on. Please stop." Natsu groaned watching the two girls bicker about him being their 'boyfriend'.

"Natsu tell Machi you like me more!" Lisanna screamed.

"No tell the white haired bimbo here you like me more!" Machi screamed. Both of the girls looked at Natsu with a death glare.

"Uh-"

"He likes me more! We're soul mates and childhood friends!" Lisanna seethed.

"He doesn't like you more! He loves me! And we all met at the same time dip shit!" Machi brawled her fists in anger. Lisanna and Machi were so caught up in fighting, they didn't even notice Natsu slowly walking away and towards a coffee shop just to get away from them.

"I don't even like one of them..." Natsu mumbled to himself walking by the coffee shop. Once he entered, he seen all the tables filled and not a single table free. He noticed a blonde, beautiful girl sitting in the far back table; reading a book while sipping on a coffee. He approached the girl.

"Is it okay if I sit here? The other tables are full." Natsu looked down at the girl. The girl placed a finger on her page and looked up at him, meeting his onyx eyes.

"Of course!" She smiled at him while he sat down. The girl placed a bookmark on her page and set the book down.

"So what brings you here on this fine night?" She smiled brightly trying to make conversation.

"Just hiding from two girls. They like constantly fight over me and it gets annoying since I don't like either of them but their childhood friends." Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "So what's your name?" Natsu smiled at her.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And yourself?" She smiled.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu extended his hand which Lucy shook.

"Nice to meet you Natsu. You can hide out here all night if you want. If people ask I'll say your name is Dick Applebottom." Natsu laughed and so did Lucy.

"Thanks-" Natsu looked out the window to see the two girls he was hiding from searching for him. "Shit.."

"What?" Lucy followed his gaze and noticed two girls looking like rapid dogs. "Oooh I got it!" Lucy snapped her fingers and grabbed her bag pulling out a cap and red scarf that looked like a cowboy scarf. Lucy grabbed his white scarf and Natsu knew what Lucy had in mind. He quickly took the items and wore them. Natsu glanced out the window to see the girls looking at the coffee shop.

"Crap they're coming!" Natsu looked out the window in terror. Lucy pulled out a guys sweater and he quickly put it on. He pulled the hood over his head so nothing but his eyes were showing. Natsu glanced slightly out the window noticing the girls were gone. But the door of the coffee shop ringing made him flinch and look at Lucy with pleading eyes.

"They're in the store..." Lucy whispered to him and then he thought of an idea that was crazy. Instantly he reached and grabbed Lucy's hand making Lucy slightly flinch. "What are you-"

"Play along." He winked. Lucy noticed them coming closer looking around the shop. She nodded ever so slightly. "I love you honey." Natsu smiled. "This was such a great idea going out for the night. We need a break from home every now and again." Natsu made his voice sound differently as if he were a cowboy. Lucy looked amused, confused, and somewhat frighten.

"Y-yes sweetie.. Such a great idea..." Lisanna and Machi walked by their table.

"Where is he?! I bet he ran because he's thinking about me." Machi smirked.

"More like to get away from you. He likes me!" Lisanna glared at her. Lucy glanced at Natsu. Natsu gave a look as if saying 'See what I mean'.

"Looks as if he's not here." Lisanna pouted.

"I bet he's at his house!" Machi declared before running out with Lisanna trailing behind. Natsu let out his breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

"Great now they'll be waiting at my house for me to return home." Natsu sighed taking off the stuff Lucy gave him. Lucy handed him back his scarf and sighed.

"You weren't kidding. That is kinda annoying no offense." Lucy stated putting the stuff in her bag once again.

"You have no idea." Natsu stated pulling the scarf around his neck. "By the way I have two questions."

"Shoot away." Lucy stated sipping her drink.

"First where did you get this stuff and second how old are you?" Natsu asked.

"First I honestly don't know. I sometimes have some guy shirts because I find them comfortable. I know it's weird but screw it. I want something comfortable to lay around the house. And second I'm 21. You?"

"I'm 23. And I know what you mean. Just sitting around at home on the weekends are so nice. Unless if you got two bickering girls fighting for you when they don't get the hint."

"Ah I'm sure they'd get the hint soon. Besides how long have they been fighting over you?" Lucy asked sipping her coffee again.

"Since we were all 13." Natsu sighed. Lucy's eyes went big, making her almost spit her coffee out.

"That sucks... A lot actually.."

"I know right! At least someone understands!" Lucy giggled slightly.

"Oh my gosh where are my manners! I completely forgot to get you a coffee! Do you want a coffee?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Sure. I'll have a coffee and a muffin please." Lucy nodded calling over the waiter. Before Lucy could pay for her stuff Natsu slapped down his credit card.

"I'll pay."

"R-really? Oh you don't have too!" Lucy smiled and tried taking a $10 bill out but Natsu took her hand in his.

"No I shall pay." He smiled at her then paid for their stuff.

"Th-thanks.." Lucy smiled shyly at him taking another sip.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Natsu asked sipping his coffee.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Alright I'll go first! What are your hobbies?"

"I read and write. I'm actually writing a novel right now! I also like the celestial spirits." Lucy smiled.

"That's so cool!" Natsu smiled at her.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I work out and I have this weird things with dragons. I don't know I just like how awesome they are and I like fire." Lucy giggled and Natsu smiled at her.

"Dragons are cool! They're not weird. To be honest, I'd rather have a dragon then a prince." Natsu looked at her with a bright smile. 'Last time I told Lisanna and Machi I liked dragons they called me childish.' Natsu thought.

"Okay my turn! Where do you work?"

"Actually I'm looking for a job. What about you?"

"I'm the CEO of Dragneel Inc." Natsu smiled.

"Oh I heard about you! Your business if very good!" Lucy smiled taking another sip of her coffee.

"If you want, I'm looking for an assistant. You wanna work for me until you find a better job or stay." Lucy's smile increased.

"Okay! This is probably weird since like we just met."

"Na I think you'll nail the job. I mean you read and write so your comprehension is good plus you're sweet so I think you'll be fine! Plus you just pretended to be my wife just like five minutes ago." Natsu smiled. "Next question! Are you single? I know it's weird asking but I'm just curious."

"Y-yes.." Lucy said shyly. "Y-y-you?" She silently cursed her stuttering.

"Yup. What do you look for in a man?"

"W-well I like sweet, kind, caring, funny and personality. I personally like personality because I'd rather have a sweet guy then a hot guy. But that's just me. I'm also not one of those girls to force the guys into anything like you know the guys at the mall forced to go shopping and carry around the girls bags?" Natsu nodded. "Well I'm not like that. If I were them I'd ask if they wanna come and if they said yes I'd carry my own bags and go to stores they like as well. And if they say no I accept their answer." Lucy smiled.

"Not alot of girls say that." Natsu looked stunned.

"I know but some are just selfish and think of themselves."

"I swear you'd be the perfect girlfriend." Natsu smiled at her.

"W-well I'm shy and all and alot of guys like girls who are confident and stuff." Lucy stated shyly looking at her coffee. "Anyways what do you look for in girls?" Lucy looked back up at Natsu.

"I like kind and loyal girls. I also do believe personality is best. Oh and shy girls. They're adorable." Natsu smirked seeing Lucy's face blush slightly. Lucy glanced at the time seeing it saying 10:00 PM.

"Ah look at the time I better be going." Lucy started standing grabbing her bag as well.

"Wait. Can I have your number? I need it for the job." Lucy looked shocked and just smiled. Natsu handed his phone to her and she placed herself in his contacts.

"There ya go! Thanks again for buying my things." Lucy said with a smile.

"I'll walk you home. Where do you live?" Natsu said following the girl out the door. They walked down the street watching the street lights turn on, one by one. The whole way to Lucy's apartment. They non stop talked and laughed. Once the apartment was in view Natsu noticed it.

"You live in an apartment?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah.."

"Wow! I live only three houses over! You see that house with the red truck and orange flames on the side?" Lucy looked over to see the huge house with the red truck with crisp orange flames painted on each side. She nodded. "That's my house." Lucy's mouth gaped open.

"It's-it's huge!" Natsu laughed.

"The CEO of Dragneel Inc has alot of money, what can I say?" Natsu smirked. Getting closer to the apartment and to Natsu's house. He noticed two figures standing there with arms crossed and yelling at each other. Natsu's face paled.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Look at my yard.." Natsu squeaked. Lucy did and she paled as well.

"Ah oh my gosh..." Lucy looked at him then back at the yard. "Psychopaths are after you..."

"Can I stay at your house for the night please? Or else those girls will beg me to let them stay at my house and they'll be fighting inside my house..." Natsu sweat dropped. "Happened alot I lost count...

"Eh? Yeah.. I wouldn't want you to have to do go through that anyways.." Lucy and Natsu snuck quietly to the apartments. Lucy lead Natsu to the second floor, room 256. Lucy opened the door and showed Natsu inside. There was a small pink bed that could fit two people, a dresser, closet, kitchen, a desk with papers scattered, beautiful bathroom, and a couch with a TV.

"Nice place." Natsu smiled placing his coat on the coat rack.

"T-thanks.."

"Thanks again for letting me stay here. It means alot." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy smiled back.

"N-no problem..."

"Where do I sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." Natsu looked at the girl as if she had a second head. "W-what..?"

"Mostly the guy would sleep on the couch and the girl got the bed."

"Y-you're a uh guest so I wouldn't be r-rude and make you sleep on the couch." Lucy stuttered.

"Thanks." What happened next surprised Lucy out of her skin. Natsu embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"N-n-no problem..." Lucy squeaked feeling her face rammed up against Natsu's chest. Natsu released her and smiled. They both walked to the bathroom and brushed their teeth and put on their pj's. Natsu's pj's was basically just taking his shirt off. Lucy didn't noticed and turned around finding Natsu without his shirt. Her face grew red while she was in a baggy t-shirt and black shirts. Natsu noticed and smirked.

"You like?"

"Uh-uh no..." Lucy quickly shut the lights off and walked to the couch in her room still laying down. This was the first time Lucy had a boy in her house. Heck she went to a all girls school so she never experienced anything with a guy. Not even a first kiss which she was ashamed of.

"Goodnight Luce!" Natsu smiled in his sleep.

"Goodnight Natsu." Lucy said slowly closing her eyes. 'This is crazy. I just met him at a coffee shop and he could kill me... Or worse... Rape me!' Lucy thought squirming a little in her sleep. 'Ah if he kills me I'll come back to haunt him! And if he rapes me well I'll make him not a man anymore..' Lucy thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window on that Monday morning. Lucy felt a hand rubbing against her hair. Instantly she froze, scared to open her eyes. Once getting the courage she did, seeing Natsu staring at her while rubbing her hair.<p>

"Oi you're awake!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy noticed he stopped rubbing but still had his hand on her head. "W-w-what are you d-doing?"

"You're cute when you sleep. I watched you sleep. I know it's weird but you were just to adorable." Natsu smiled. Lucy's face turned a tint of pink.

"What time is it?"

"6:30 AM. You better get up. You gotta get ready for work!" Lucy was now fully awake looking at Natsu confused. "You're my assistant remember?" Natsu giggled.

"R-right.. I'll be ready in no time!" Lucy sat up and quickly did what she needed to do like have a shower and brush her teeth. 15 minutes later Lucy was done. She has her hair in a neat pony with two pieces danging on each side of her face. She wore a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse, and black high heel shoes.

"You were fast. Fastest girl I've ever met." Natsu smiled.

"Th-thanks.." Natsu and Lucy walked out of her apartment and towards Natsu's house. "Where are we going?"

"You think we're gonna walk to work? Funny." Natsu said as they arrived in front of the truck. Lucy looked at it in awe and Natsu had his hands on his hips with a smile on his lips.

"You wont kill us right?" Lucy glanced at Natsu and he just laughed.

"No promises." Natsu smirked and Lucy paled. "Just kidding!" Lucy slowly climbed into the fancy truck while Natsu climbed into the drivers seat. Natsu backed out of the driveway and drove across town. There was a huge building as if it had 64 floors. Lucy stared at it in amazement noticing Natsu park in front of it.

"Welcome to the business!" Natsu smiled jumping out of the car with Lucy. Natsu and Lucy walked in the building. Natsu greeting everyone that walked by them.

"Natsuuuuu~" Lisanna called clinging to him.

"Natsuuuuu~" Machi clung to the other arm. Both the girls glared at each other.

"They work here..?" Lucy turned towards Natsu.

"Yeah.." He sighed. The girls finally noticing Lucy.

"Who's this?" Lisanna stared, making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

"This is Lucy. She's my new assistant." Natsu stated.

"But Natsu you said I could be your assistant!" Machi whined.

"No! Natsu said I could!" Lisanna whined. Both girls let go of Natsu and started insulting each other. Lucy was about to say something but Natsu wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and dragged her to the elevator.

"Just don't. They smell fear..." Natsu paled and so did Lucy. Once they were in the elevator they made their way to the top floor where Natsu's office was at. Natsu and Lucy entered and Natsu quickly closed the door.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus..." Lucy said.

"I know it's hard getting work done with them trying to be sexy and crap." Natsu sighed sitting at his office. He turned on his computer. Once it was on he started typing non stop. Lucy didn't know what to do since no one told her anything so she decided to clean around his office. After 30 minutes Natsu finally looked up from his computer to find his office clean.

"Luce..?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you clean my office or am I imagining things?"

"I cleaned it." Lucy smiled. "I didn't know what to do but I decided to clean your office to make it more professional."

"Thanks Lucy! You're the best." Natsu smiled. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly turned away from him.

"N-n-no problem..."

"Luce can you fax these papers for me please?" Natsu handed her ten pieces of paper.

"Yes sir. How many?"

"Three of each please."

"Yes sir."

"No need to be so formal." Natsu chuckled while Lucy left his office. Lucy faxed all the forms and headed back towards his office. Once she was there she seen Lisanna and Machi heading towards the door. Lucy panicked and ran there in front of them.

"Sorry you cant go in there."

"Why?" They both asked, sounded some what irritated.

"He's uh busy working. He has very important papers to fax. Sorry." Lucy wasn't entirely lying but she knew Natsu was a busy man.

"Alright fine." Lisanna stormed off. Machi storming the other way. Lucy sighed and opened his door finding Natsu staring at her. She slowly closed the door. "I got the papers faxed-"

"Thank you sooo much!" Natsu yelled running up to the stunned blonde.

"W-what?" Natsu embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"You just saved me from not getting any work done! My dad would kill me if he found out I didn't do any work again." Natsu still held her tightly.

"Oh n-no problem.. I knew you ha-had work to do.."

"I'm so glad I met you." Lucy's heart fluttered slightly. 'Why do I have this feeling even though we met yesterday?' Lucy wondered.

"I'm gl-glade I met you too.." Lucy stuttered feeling her cheeks rise with heat. The phone rang and Natsu just groaned. He picked it up and talked to the other person.

"Okay... Yeah... Got it... Tonight?... But I don't have a date... It's not professional to attend without a date... Alright fine I'll find one... Okay... Okay... Bye..." Natsu hung up the phone and stared Lucy down.

"W-what?"

"Luuuuuce~" He sang. "Can you do me this favor?"

"W-what is i-it?"

"There is this party for all businesses around Fiore and I need a date." Lucy froze.

"W-what are you ask-"

"Just be my date. Pleeeeease~" Lucy felt awkward.

"F-fine."

"YES! I love you soooo much right now!" Lucy felt her cheeks heat once again even though she knew he was kidding.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her bed waiting for Natsu to come get her. After work she had to buy a formal dress for the party. Her dress was black, strapless and skin tight. She wore black heels and her hair in soft curls. She also wore makeup on. A light purple eye shadow, black mascara, and light pink gloss. Lucy heard a knock on her door. Once she opened she saw the hansom pink haired man in front of her. He was wearing a black tux and black shoes.<p>

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah.."

"Also we're using my mustang instead of my truck."

"Awesome."

"By the way you look beautiful." Natsu smirked before grabbing her hand and dragging her outside to the truck.

"Thanks.. You look h-hansom too.."

"Why thank you." Natsu said in a British accent, making Lucy laugh.

* * *

><p>Once Natsu and Lucy arrived at the party, it looked so fancy. People wore gowns and tuxes. Lucy felt uncomfortable because she wasn't rich.<p>

"Ah Natsu." A boy with dark raven like hair and a girl with blue hair walked up to them.

"Ah Grey. Meet my wife Lucy. Lucy this is Grey and Juvia."

"W-w-w-"

"She's shy." Natsu grinned, cutting Lucy off.

"I'm surprised the bastard could get a wife." Grey and Natsu laughed. They always joked with each other.

"So how's the Fullbuster's Ice Rinks going?"

"Amazing. We keep getting hockey teams wanting to sign up to use our rinks."

"Good to hear." Natsu smiled and continued walking around.

"Natsu!" A red haired women and a blue haired man with a red tattoo over his eye came greeting them.

"Erza! How's it going?" Natsu smiled.

"Great! Jellal and I are doing great." Erza smiled at Jellal.

"Erza, Jellal meet Lucy. She's my wife." Lucy froze again seeing their eyes on her.

"Hi I'm Erza. I own the Scarlet Bakery with my husband Jellal."

"H-hi. I've be-been to your bakery. It's really good." Lucy smiled feeling awkward.

"Alright we better go greet some people. Enjoy yourselves." Jellal smiled at the pair and continued walking off with Erza.

"Nat-Natsu.. You never said I was playing your w-w-wife tonight.." Lucy tried her best to glare at the man in front of her. He just chuckled and pinched her cheek, making her groan slightly.

"I said date so you're kinda my wife for the evening." Lucy just huffed. "Come on don't be like that. I'll raise your pay if you just play along."

"Agh f-fine.. But I wont be bribed."

"Wow you literally turned down my money even though I'm making you do something you wouldn't approve of."

"Ye-yeah.."

"Well-"

"Salamander!" A guy with black long hair and piercings came with a little girl with blue hair.

"Ah Gajeel. How ya doing?" Natsu smiled.

"Been good. My welding company is still doing good." He smirked.

"Gajeel this is Lucy. She's my wife. Lucy this is Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel owns the Redfox Welding while Levy owns Mcgarden Library."

"Hi." Lucy smiled before being pulled away by Natsu.

"Lets get some drinks." Natsu stated walking over to the bar. A beautiful bar maid with white long hair came to take our order.

"Natsu the usual?" The beauty smiled at him.

"You know it Mira. Mira this is Lucy. She's my wife. Lucy this is Mira. Lisanna's sister. She also owns the Strauss Bars." Lucy smiled and waved. Mira did the same then went back to grab 10 beers. Lucy looked at them in shock.

"Will he get drunk?"

"Yup. He does every time." Mira giggled watching Natsu chug each can.

"What is he l-like when d-drunk?" Lucy stuttered.

"He's more flirty and goofy."

"Oh that doesn't sound so ba-" Lucy stiffened feeling a hand cup her cheek. Lucy titled her head ever so slightly to find Natsu drunk sniffing her hair. "I'm kinda scared..."

"Oh don't worry he doesn't rape!" Mira smiled. 'How is she smiling while saying that?!' Lucy thought. She felt his hand drop from her cheek and sighed in relieve. She froze, feeling Natsu have both her hands wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Luuuuuce~" He purred right by her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"He must like you." Mira giggled.

"I literally met him yesterday.." Lucy stated feeling Natsu lean on her shoulder.

"How does he make you feel?" Mira asked.

"To be honest, I actually do like him. I'm only saying this cause he's drunk and he wont remember this but I do kinda like him even though me and him met. He's sweet, kind, nice, hansom and trustworthy. Oh and loyal." Lucy stated a blush creeping it's way on her cheeks. Mira smiled at Lucy's confession.

"You might wanna take Natsu home." Mira said seeing the man passed out on the floor.

"Yeah I should." Lucy said dragging him out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned waking up in his king sized bed alone. He had a really bad headache. He noticed a little note sitting on his side table.<p>

_Hope you're feeling better. Who knew you were a drinking kind of guy? I thought you were only obsessed with coffee. :p _

_Lucy H. _

Natsu smiled reading that note. He sighed realizing he had to get to work. Natsu quickly got ready and headed out the door to work.

* * *

><p>"Natsu~" Lisanna screamed running towards him.<p>

"Natsu~" Machi screamed along with her. Natsu sighed. He just ignored them and their bickering while heading to his office. Once in his office he seen Lucy sitting at her little desk.

"Oh hey Natsu. I bought you coffee while I bought my coffee." Lucy smiled pointing to the coffee on his desk. Natsu smiled back at her.

"Finally something good about this day."

"Machi and Lisanna?"

"Yeah." He groaned. "Also I heard you talk with Mira when I was supposedly 'drunk'." Lucy froze.

"W-what?" He smirked.

"You like me?" Natsu walked over to her desk, leaning against it.

"I-I uh n-no.."

"I'm not buying it." He leaned in closer to her and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Yo-you have a me-meeting at one by th-the way..." Lucy said, trying to change the subject.

"What time is it now?" Natsu raised an brow at her.

"Ten."

"Exactly."

"Wait wh-" Natsu leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Lucy's eyes widen, frozen on spot. Lucy tried to back away but Natsu moved his hand behind her head not allowing her to do so. Soon after, she melted into the kiss. Her eyes slowly shutting and her arms snaked around his neck. Natsu pulled her up lifting her in the air from out behind her desk. Lucy gasped, feeling her feet not on the ground anymore. Natsu pulled away staring at her. Lucy's face turned red and she looked everywhere but at him.

"Y-y-you can pu-put me down now.. We better do some wo-work today before we get i-in trouble..."

"And who's the boss?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-you.."

"So who would get us in trouble?" Natsu smirked, Lucy opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, speechless. "I love you." Natsu bluntly said.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"W-well I lo-love you too.." Lucy said shyly realizing Natsu still held her. "You ca-can put me do-down now.."

"Na." Natsu gave Lucy a quick kiss on the lips.

"S-so now what?"

"We could always go on a date."

"A-a d-d-date?"

"Have you never been on a date before?"

"I-I was always shy ar-around guys and I went to a girls only school." Lucy said shyly.

"Trust me! It'll be fun." Natsu gave her a heart warming smile.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her bed waiting for Natsu to arrive. She had her hair straightened softly. Wearing light purple eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and black mascara. Her tube top dress was somewhat short and sparkly. After what felt like forever of waiting, a knock was heard from the door. Lucy walked over to the door and opened it slowly. There she seen Natsu, dressed handsomely as always. He wore black pants, a red dress up top, his white scarf as always, and black shoes. Natsu looked Lucy up and down.<p>

"You look beautiful." Natsu smiled down at the blonde. Lucy's face went bright pink.

"Th-thanks." Lucy stepped out with her purse and slowly closed the door. "S-so where are we going?"

"I was thinking a fancy restaurant then maybe a stroll afterwards." Natsu smiled at the shy blonde.

"So-sounds awe-awesome.." Lucy smiled down at her shoes. She was too shy to look up at him. He started walking down the hallway. Lucy following him still looking down. Natsu looked back and noticed Lucy staring down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. He could feel her stiffen under his hold.

"Relax. You're fine." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>After the date which went extremely well, Lucy got more open with Natsu throughout the night. Natsu walked Lucy home.<p>

"Thanks for the great night Natsu." Lucy smiled shyly. "First date was a success." Lucy joked and Natsu chuckled.

"I had a great time too." Natsu smiled. Lucy gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Th-that's for a fun night... So-sorry if you never wanted a kiss.. I-I should ha-have asked and-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu smashed his lips on hers. Lucy's eyes widen in shock, her face a flame. After reality checked in with her, she slowly fluttered her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu pushed Lucy in the apartment closing the door with his foot, not breaking the kiss. They managed to get to the bedroom falling on the bed with Lucy underneath Natsu. Natsu pulled away from Lucy staring at her.

"Luce." Natsu whispered her name huskily.

"Natsu.. I-I don't think we sho-should do this.."

"Don't worry Lucy. We're not having sex. I'm not that kind of guy. Just a simple make out."

"M-make ou-" Natsu crashed his lips onto hers once again, silencing her. He kept kissing her senseless until he was out of breathe. Once he backed away they stared at each other.

"Lucy?"

"Y-yes..?"

"I love you." Natsu kissed her cheek this time before nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I-I love you too."


End file.
